Because I love you
by onelastwish-x
Summary: Only Hermione and Ron could possibly argue over this.


**A/N: This little piece is dedicated to starlight dreams-x also known as Jhansee or Jhansi. She's my best online buddy and I have to say that in the one year that I've known her, she's listened to all my rants, given me fantastic advice, made me literally fall out of my chair laughing, and just plain been there for me no matter what. She's helped me through tough times and celebrated the good times with me. She's an amazing author (she's on my Favorite Author's list; be sure to check her out!) and is both sweet and hilarious. Thank you so much, you rock! Hope you like this vignette and love ya! :3**

_**Because I love you**_

_**By therainbowflower**_

**For: ****starlight dreams –x also known as Jhansi**

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned to look at her boyfriend, arching an eyebrow before turning a page in her book. It had only been a few months since the war, and yet it felt like they had been a couple since forever. Not that she was complaining; it really was a wonderful feeling. Still, sometimes he would still grate on her nerves. Like he was doing right now. She had _just _settled down with this book and already he was distracting her.

"Yes, Ron?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"But, I mean, I really love you."

"Yes, I really love you too."

"No, Hermione, I _really _love you."

"Are you trying to say that my love for you isn't _real_?"

"Of course not! Just that I love you more than you could know."

"As do I. Now, be quiet for a bit so I can finish this book."

"Is that book more important than me?"

Silence.

Ron turned to look at Hermione, only to find that she was completely immersed in her reading. He growled a bit in his throat before reaching out and snatching the book away.

"So the book _is _more important than me!"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, now I'm being ridiculous aren't I?"

"Obviously."

"Nice to know your opinion of me."

"Well, think back to the many times you've called me a bookworm."

"That's because you are one!"

"Better than being a Quidditch obsessed jerk."

"Aren't you describing Harry?"

"Don't bring Harry into this!"

"You started it!"

"Why are we arguing?"

"Because I told you that I love you and you don't believe me."

"Don't be silly, I believe you!"

"Really?"

"Yes. But what I don't believe is that you could possibly love me more than I love you."

Ron let out a derisive snort. "Are you kidding? I love you more than you could ever love me!"

"Don't be so sure of that."

"I'm positive!"

"Which is why you dated Lavender Brown in sixth year, isn't it?"

"Oh, come on! You know that I never really liked her. Besides, you went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum!"

"I wouldn't have gone with him if you had asked me. Anyways, you ruined that night for me! How can you possibly consider that as equal to you dating Lavender?"

"I did ask you!"

"As a last resort!"

"Deep down I wanted to ask you all along!"

"Uh-huh. Then why didn't you?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly."

"But you danced with him at Bill and Fleur's wedding!"

"I wasn't going to decline if a nice young gentleman asked me to dance in a completely platonic manner."

"It wasn't completely platonic!"

"Grow up, Ron!"

"I'm not as immature as you think."

"Can I have my book back?"

"Not until we complete this discussion."

"Fine! What do you want?"

"…"

"Really, Ronald? Really?"

"No!"

"Then _what_?"

"Well, I want you to say something."

"Okay…? What do you want me to say?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Say yes."

"Okay…yes. Now give me my book back."

"No, say yes after I ask you the question."

"Ask the question then."

"Will you marry me?"

"…"

"Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"YES!"

"Oh…yes!"

"Stop doubting my yeses."

"Are you just saying yes because you want your book back?"

"No; for some absurd reason I actually want to marry you."

"Aww…"

"I want my book."

"I knew you loved the book more than me!"

Silence.

"Aren't you going to deny it?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Hermione?"

"I love you."

She sighed. "I love you too."

"But you know I love you more…right?"

"Shut up NOW or I'll whack you on the head with this book."

"Yes, dear."


End file.
